Dream Maker
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: One-shot. "Do you dream about me? About us?" I asked. "All the time," she said. I suspected I wasn't the only one, but it was nice to hear. "What do you see?" Enjoy the Java Fluff. :D


**Author's Note-**

_**Here's a little one-shot that came to me while I was watching Gilmore girls the other day. And this one's in Luke's pov (for the most part)- something I don't normally do, so a first for me. Usually I go the narrative route, but I wanted to give this a crack. When I imagined the story, Luke was the lead man telling it and while I usually go with 'he said' 'she said', I'm using 'I' this time. Hopefully I can do a good Luke. Oh, and as far as the timeline and everything, Luke and Lorelai just got engaged, but lets all assume April doesn't exsist and they get married in June and everything goes as planned. There, that about covers it. Enjoy! And please Review on your way out! Thank you!**_

**Dream Maker** _(Luke Danes, aka, the Dream Maker)_

We're getting married. It's been a few hours now but I still can't believe it. Lorelai Gilmore asked me to be her husband. Crazy, right? You know, half the time I can't for the life of me figure out what my appeal is. We have completely different eating habits, I can't stand more than half the crap she watches on T.V, I know I'm getting crankier as I get older, and on too many occasions I have us going to bed early, too early for Lorelai. But she puts up with it. She climbs into bed with me and watches that mindless crap on T.V with her head on my chest while I doze off. And she has this thing, I don't think she realizes she does it, but she'll lay her arm over my stomach and rub her thumb back and forth across my side. It bothered me at first, tickled, but now, any night I'm not with her, I can't tell you how many times I looked down and put my hand over my empty skin, wishing hers was there instead. Yeah, never thought I'd be the sappy, romantic type, but with her I can't help it. Sue me.

I looked away from the ceiling, brushing my thoughts to the side as I looked down at the sleepy girl next to me. And I couldn't help but smile at her, at my fiance... fiance.... Lorelai Gilmore is my fiance. With everything that's been going on, I didn't think this would happen, so I'm a little awed; give me a break. I mean she told me she was mulling. And like an idiot, I forgot about the Mike Armstrong thing and bought a damn house. I don't have it anymore, but I don't care about that. She isn't taking the job, we're getting married and I'm gonna make her happy. I don't care what it takes, I'll make her happy. I mean I think I've been doing an okay job of that so far, but this time I won't let anything screw it up. I won't be away from her, not for a second longer than I have to be.

I brought my hand to her neck, tucking a few stray curls behind her ear so I could see her face. So I could see her smile. That big, blazing smile that I can't ever seem to say no to. That happy grin that I fell in love with. See, she makes me a sap, but I don't care. I really don't.

I leaned close enough to kiss her neck, the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"Mmm," she hummed, and I could hear it in her voice- she was ready to fall asleep any minute now.

I smiled agianst her warm skin, the skin that was as hot as a burning fire just minutes ago.

"Lorelai," I whispered, the words just inches away from her ear.

Her arm reached out while probably trying to hook around my neck, but not before whacking me in the face.

"Ow."

And then she giggled. It's pretty pathetic, huh, that I could go on for hours about her laugh. But I could. If someone asked me too, I could.

"Oops, sorry," she apolgoized between laughs.

I couldn't help but smile at her, even though she almost poked my eye out.

"Come here," I growled while pulling her body closer.

"Tired," she argued

"I just want to hold you," I whispered.

She turned just enough to peep one eye open and ask, "You promise?"

I shook my head and said, "No," with a devious grin that we both knew well.

Her smile grew instantly and quickly she flopped over to bury her face in my chest and hook her arm over my belly. And just seconds later, it started. Back and forth, back and forth, her thumbed swayed.

With a big, goofy smile that I couldnt wipe from my face if I tried, I looked down at my beautiful fiance. I cradled her face to my chest and took comfort in the feel of her heart beating agianst my skin and the sound of her steady, sleep driven breaths filling the otherwise quiet room. She was falling asleep. I didn't have to look down to know. Her breathing sounds different when she's drifting off. Soft, but strong. I could hear the little puffs of air entering and leaving her body, I could feel the rise and fall of her chest, her breasts pushing agianst me with every exhale. It was something like a lullaby. Sometimes, if its a weird night and she falls asleep before me, I don't watch T.V, I don't read, I don't try and count sheep, but I look down at Lorelai and just listen to the sound of her breathing. I hear her heart thumping, I feel that up down, up down rhythm of her chest and it gets me there everytime. Gets me to her in my dreams.

I dream about Lorelai a lot. Almost every night. Even before we were together, she filled my dreams. Sometimes, various scenes of rejection plagued my sleep. Flashes of heated moments flicked through my unconcious that caused me to wake up with a job that needed finishing. The days following either scenaro were always hard. And I hated that they effected my daily life, but they did. She would come in, everyday, and sometimes I may have taken it out on her a little while trying to realize it was dream Lorelai who rejected me, not my Lorelai-but she wasn't my Lorelai then. We were friends. Just friends. And I wanted her. I wanted her more than anything.

Of course, things are different now and those awful dreams have been long gone, but thankfully, the others have stayed. I've made love to her in my dreams a hundred times, easily, and its amazing everytime. But I can't tell you how much better the real thing is, though having her in my dreams too, it just adds to everything.

I looked down after hearing her sigh; I knew that sigh. She was tired, her body was screaming for sleep, but she didn't want to give in. She was fighting it.

"Hey, Lorelai."

"Hmm?"

I smiled. She wouldn't open her eyes to look at me. I had a minute. Maybe two, if I was lucky, but I was curious.

"What do you dream about?" I whispered while running my fingers through her hair, spreading the tendrils away from her face.

"... shoes... coffee," she listed lazily, her voice and body seemingly fading fast.

"Pie? Clooney?" I teased.

"Mhm," she agreed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Lorelai."

She growled back at me while burrowing further into my chest.

"One more," I promised with a grin, and then I took her silence as a cue to go on. "Do you dream about me? About us?" I asked, my voice low.

That seeemed to catch her attention, as she rolled her head and opened her eyes to look at me.

"All the time."

I suspected I wasn't the only one, but it was nice to hear.

"What do you see?" I asked, keeping my voice soft as the day's rollarcoaster like events reflected in her blue eyes.

"Us," she said simply, her tone deep from dozing. "You and me, dirtyness and all."

I smiled at the small, tired smirk that quirked her lips.

"What about the kids?" I asked.

She looked confused, and asked with a careful voice, "Kids?"

I nodded and said, "Do you see them?"

She didnt answer right away, but instead held my gaze, a spec of shock lighting her face. I know I made it clear in the past that I wasn't crazy about kids so I could see why she was a little thrown off by the question and so, a moment later, answered mine with a question of her own.

"Do you?"

I nodded. "A little girl. I saw her last week."

I was releived that she seemed happy about that. Her smile grew as reached her hand to touch my cheek and I felt bad that I hadn't shaved in a few days as my skin was prickly, but that didn't seem to bother her as she cuped my cheek and swayed her thumb back and forth. I can't explain how good it feels, but even something as small as her hand on my skin feels incrediable so that should give you some indication at how amazing everything from here on is.

"Tell me about her," she said, her voice sparked with interest.

I nodded and whispered, "Close your eyes."

And my girl smiled at me before her blue eyes dissapeared from site while she took a minute to get comfortable on my chest.

Once I heard the content sigh slip from her lips, I hung my arm over her hip and rubbed my thumb over the silky material that covered her back while dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"She looks just like you," I started, smiling at the memory. "Maybe about a year or so and she was walking- well trying, you know, kinda waddling around like a little penguin," I tried to explain, and I could feel Lorelai smiling agianst my chest.

"She was wearing this shirt, it said 'Sassy girl' or something like that, which I can probably thank you for," I said with a grin while peaking down at her.

Lorelai nodded in agreement, her lips turned to a small, sleepy smile .

"And she had these shorts on, the back said 'Cute buns'- your doing again."

Lorelai nodded again, just enough to agree.

"Her legs were short and chubby so I don't know if you could call them shorts, I mean they covered most of her legs, but I think they were," I said thoughtfully. "Her skin was this milky white, just like yours," I said while looking down to rub my hand over Lorelai's arm.

My wife to be smiled while taking a deep breath.

"I hate to think she'll grow up and go to those stupid tanning things or use that fake lotion crap. Always makes people look orange, and I don't want her to look orange; I want her to look like you," I said while looking down at my girl.

Her lips curled just a bit further. She was dozing off again.

I kissed the top of her head before continuing on. "Her eyes were blue, just like yours. Her mother's bright, icy blue eyes. I know how you always say you like my eyes, but I hope she gets yours. And her hair- well she didn't have too much of it, but it was dark. Dark hair that curled at the bottom," I said while looking down to play with the ends of Lorelai's hair. "Guess she got that from both of us."

"Mhmm," Lorelai hummed sleepily agianst my chest, the smile still playing on her lips.

I smiled back. "But the color was all you," I went on. "Dark hair, bright blue eyes," I said through a wistful sigh. "And she even smiled like you. A big smile that lit up her face. Like you. I think she had a few teeth too," I said while trying to remember. "And her name, you called her Bella. I think that's short for something, right? Isabella?

"Beautiful," Lorelai murmured.

I looked down and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it means beautiful," I said with a smile. "And she was beautiful, Lorelai. Just like you," I whispered.

"You too," she said, the words just loud enough to hear. She was almost there.

I laughed. "We'll argue about that tomorrow, but anyway, it was a summer day and we were by the lake; you wanted to have a picnic or something..."

"_Don't put that on her," My husband complained. _

"_She's got a cute butt," I argued while pulling the shorts up her chubby little legs. "Hence the name," I said with a grin. _

"_She's a year old; I don't want her wearing stuff like that till she's older-no I dont' want her EVER wearing stuff like that. Damn kids hardly wear anything anymore. I mean did you see that girl yesterday? Her... uh, you know, her..."_

"_Boobs," I finished through a giggle. _

"_Aheeee," Bella agreed with me while clapping her hands in excitement as I pulled her shorts below her belly button. _

"_Yeah, those," Luke said. "They looked like they were about ready to pop outta that bikini. I mean clearly, it was too small. She should've just gotten a bigger size."_

_I peaked over my shoulder and couldn't help but smile at my husband's grumpy face and folded arms. _

"_Hon, boobs poppin' outta bikinis is really in right now. Gets the boys attention, doesn't it, baby girl? Yes it does, Bella; makes their mouths water and they come runnin', don't they, sweet girl?"_

"_Mamamammmmmm," she babbled while holding her arms out for me to pick her up. _

"_Yeah, the boys go 'mmm'," I said while scopping her up from the changing table. _

"_Jeez," Luke grumbled behind me. _

"_You did," I pointed out while hicking Bella to my hip and bending for her diaper bag. "Still do in fact," I added_

"_Yeah, well, you're my wife, I'm allowed to look at you," he said stubbornly. _

_I nodded. "I do encourage the ogling." _

"_Come on, lets go, before the rain comes," Luke said while holding his arms out to Bella who turned and nearly fell out of my grap to get to Luke's chest. _

"_Always gettin' dumped for daddy," I said through a sigh, although I couldn't help but smile as Bella burried her face in Luke's chest and held her arms around his neck. It was quite a site, watching my husband be a daddy. And he never thought he'd be good at it. I always did. _

"_That's cause you're daddy's girl, right sweetie?" he said while trying to get a peak at her face as he rubbed small circles over her back. _

"_Dadadada," our baby mumbled agianst his chest. _

"_Look at you two," I cooed. "Kodak moment."_

"_At the lake. Come on," he said while taking my hand and leading his family downstairs. _

_After the short walk to the lake, Luke pulled the carriage under a shady spot while I spread a blanket on the ground for our picnic. _

"_Think the water's warm enough?" I asked while putting the basket in the middle. _

"_Should be," he called back to me. _

_Today would be Bella's first day in the water. Of course, she's had numerous baths in the tub, but finally it was summer and today was planned for a picnic and to start her swimming lessons. Well, at least let her splash around. She wouldnt' really learn anything. _

"_You put sun block on her already?" Luke asked while dropping to the blanket with Bella in his arms. _

_I nodded. "Eat or swim first?" I asked. _

"_Up to you."_

"_Wise man," I said whlie popping open the basket and pulling out two sandwichs, Bella's food, and her bottle. We were still trying to get her on the sippy cup, which hasn't been going over too well. She likes her bottle. _

_After everyone was fed and ready to go, Luke was in charge of clean up while I stripped Bella. _

"_Look at my new bikini, daddy. And not a boob in site."_

_Luke rolled his eyes at my baby voice. "A one piece would have been better, something to cover her tummy," he said while pulling his shirt over his head. "The sun doesn't feel too strong today."_

_I frowned at my baby and her bright pink 'Little Mermaid' bikini. _

"_She might get cold," Luke added. _

"_I can run home and get the other one."_

_I looked up at Luke as he walked across the bridge and plopped down on the wood to dangle his feet over the edge. _

"_Nah, its not too bad," he said. "She won't stay in for too long."_

_I nodded while adjusting the top of her bikini before scooping her up and getting to my feet. _

"_Water wings?" I called. _

"_No, those things are a pain in the ass."_

_I nodded to myself while looking down at the blanket, wanting to make sure everything was good. She had lotion on, the bathing suite, she ate- but then I spotted her little 'Red Sox' hat and quickly bent down to swipe it. _

"_Can't copy daddy yet," I said while putting it on her head. "We need to block the mean sun from gettin' to your perfect skin," I cooed while adjusting the bill so it shaded her face. _

"_Mmmm," she hummed while sucking on a teething ring. _

"_Taste good?" I said with a big smile, which managed to spread her lips too. "Yeah, I bet it does."_

"_You're not coming in?" Luke asked with a frown as I walked us across the bridge. _

"_Yeah, I am," I said, confused. _

"_Hope you bought a change of clothes then," he said with a smirk. _

_I looked down and realized that I was still wearing my clothes. "Oh, oops," I giggled while handing my baby off to her farther, then quickly pulling my tank over my head and yanking my shorts down. _

_Of course, Luke's eyes were glued to me as I changed. Yeah, I still got it. Thank God. _

"_And you were bashing bikinis before," I said with a sad shake of my head. _

"_Is that new?" he asked. _

_I looked down at my emerald green suite and nodded. _

_He leaned over to the side and I gasped at his oh-so-subtle at trying to peak at my butt. _

"_Pervert," I said with a grin. _

"_That thing barely covers... anything," he awed. _

_I laughed at the look on his face. The look of shock. _

"_You've seen tiny ones before, nothing new about this one," I said with a shrug. _

"_Yeah, well, you usually save those for when its just you and me."_

"_My other ones are dirty. Ready to go in?"_

_Luke nodded while lifting a babbling Bella in the air for me to take before he turned to slip into the shallow end of the water. _

_I bounced Bella in my arms, entertaining her for a minute while Luke took the time to dunk his head under the water. _

"_Kay, hand her over," he said from the edge of the bridge._

_I looked down at the water while biting on my lower lip. I'm a little scared, I guess. I mean I never really did this with Rory, not when she was this small. And she hated the water, it was hell even giving her a bath when she was a baby, so I didn't venture out with her like this. I mean it took me forever just to get her to step on wet grass. This was new for me. _

_But then I realized this was new for Luke too. He must be a little scared. He just hides it better than I do. I was hoping anyway._

"_You'll stay over here? Where its shallow?" I asked worriedly while holding Bella closer. _

_Luke gave me that patient smile, the smile he flashed when he thought I was being silly about something. _

"_Of course," he said. _

_I guess he isn't scared. Maybe I was being silly. _

"_Ready to swim, baby?" I asked while turning to look at Belly who was happily gnawing on a teething ring. _

"_I won't let anything happen to her, Lorelai. I promise," Luke said from the water. _

_I turned to give him a smile before kissing my baby's pink, plump cheek, then leaning over to give her to Luke. _

My eyes snapped open. I looked around, disorientated, trying to figure out where I was, but the room was dark. It took my eyes a minute to adjust to the lack of light, but then I realized I was at Luke's. We were in bed. His arm was slung over my hip.

I clamped my eyes shut, trying to hold onto the dream, trying to hold onto the image of that litte girl, trying to hold onto my daughter, our daughter. Luke and I had a daughter. And she was just like he described her. Dark, curly hair, bright blue eyes, the cutest smile, the perfect, chubby little baby body. Bella. She was our Bella.

"Bella," I murmured while my eyes fluttered open, but just as fast, I closed them again.

I wanted to go back, back to that dream, back to my daughter.

"Luke," I said after rolling over to face him. "Luke, wake up," I called urgently while shaking his body.

His eyes popped open. "Wha? What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"I saw her."

"Saw who?" he asked while pushing himself up to sit.

"Bella," I whispered, unable to hide the smile from my face.

It took him a second to catch up, but when he did, he looked at me with a tired smile. "The lake?" he asked.

I nodded. "She had the shirt and cute buns, and'The Little Mermaid', and we were at the lake, and we had a picnic, and boobs popping out, and my butt, and swimming, and then I woke up," I explained hurriedly.

Luke stared at me for a second before shaking his head and reaching to rub his hands over his face.

"Your butt?" he asked finally with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "I saw her," I said again. "I saw our baby... we had a baby," I couldn't help but aw.

"Yeah," Luke agreed while wrapping his arms around me and pulling my head to his chest.

I closed my eyes, sighing while burying my face in his chest.

"Amazing, wasn't it?" he asked.

I nodded. "It was her first time in the water. You were in the lake, waiting for me to give her to you and just when I did, I woke up," I said sadly. I wish the dream went on longer. I want to be with her again.

I felt Luke press a kiss to the top of my head before he said, "She loves the water. Splashes around like a maniac. Kinda like her mom, huh?"

I smiled while peaking up at him. "I want her, Luke," I whispered.

He nodded. "I want her too."

I sighed while turning back to lay against his chest.

A moment of silence passed before I gathered my nerve and looked back at him. "Tomorrow, you'll fly solo?"

"You bet," he agreed with a smile.

My face hurt, I was smiling so hard as I brought my hand to his chest, spreading my palm over his bare skin.

"You're gonna be a daddy," I awed.

"And I'll be a good, dad, Lorelai. I promise. I'll always be here."

And his voice rang through my head. _"I won't let anything happen to her, Lorelai. I promise."_

I took a deep breath while coming back to the present.

"I know you will."

I felt Luke's arms tighten around my middle as he said. "We're gonna have her, Lorelai," with a strong, confident voice.

"Yeah," I said while looking at him. "We will."

_The End_

**Please Review!!!**

Oh, and P.S- the final chapter for 'A Baby Changes Everything' should be up later tonight.

Hoped you enjoyed the java fluff. I'd love a review before you go, :D


End file.
